Quadriga/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' You can easily dodge Quadriga's slow attacks using advanced step and jump plus aerial square attacks. Attack the missile pods and/or upper body to inflict above average damage. The missile pods are a safer target as compared to the upper body. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' The upper body is extremely weak to sunder attacks but is a little dangerous to attack since it will leave you open for a counter. The safer way to fight is to spam freeze elemental bomb/radial Impulse Edge on the front legs and inflict Down 'on Quadriga. Once downed, its front armor will open up and become extremely weak to sunder attacks. Focus your melee attacks on the front armor until Quadriga gets back up. If you manage to unbound the front armor, you no longer need to inflict down on Quadriga to make your sunder attacks effective on the said part. *''Crush/Buster Blades: Simply block or circle around Quadriga and wait for an opening to attack. Once you gain this opportunity, aim your melee attacks properly and focus them on the front armor. Be ready to use advance guard while attacking as a safety precaution. *''Elemental:'' Blades with freeze and divine attributes are effective against Quadriga's body parts. They become especially weak to freeze and divine attributes when they are enraged. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' When using shot/laser type bullets, aim for Quadriga's head, miss le pods or exhaust to inflict serious damage. The exhaust will become even weaker against pierce type bullets once unbound. If you ever encounter Quadriga opening its front armor or while it is downed, fire advanced piercing bullets on said part and watch it stagger like crazy. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' Using bomb/radial type bullets, aim for the front legs continuously to inflict '''Down on Quadriga. Proceed to blast away at the exposed front armor. Using a gun with a high enough crush attribute, you can also use Quadriga's own Aragami bullets. The best way to shoot its own Aragami bullets is to fire them at point blank range. Keep in mind that the front legs' defense against crush type bullets will increase while Quadriga is enraged. *''Elemental:'' Freeze and divine elemental bullets are very effective against Quadriga's body parts. They become especially weak to freeze and divine bullets when they are enraged. Status Resistances for GE3: *''Rage Indicator:'' Black smoke arises from its body. *Quadriga's speed and aggressiveness will increase. *The head, upper body, exhaust, front armor and missile pod's defense attributes against freeze, spark and divine attributes will decrease. *''Front Armor:'' Buster Blades' ground square attacks can quickly unbound this part. You can also attack this part with Long Blades or any type of bullet whenever Quadriga enters its deployed state to launch missiles or when it's downed. Also, inflicting Down and using Crushing type bullets on it is useful. *''Missile Pods:'' Shoot it with shot/laser freeze or divine attribute bullets or attack it with the Short Blades' aerial square attacks. *''Exhaust:' Use the Long Blades' aerial square attacks or shoot this part with shot/laser freeze or divine elemental bullets. *''Weak Points: You can inflict '''Down on a Quadriga by continuously attacking the following parts: **Front Legs using freeze or divine elemental bomb/radial bullets, Impulse Edge or its own Aragami bullets. *When Quadriga is inflicted with Down, its front armor will open and become vulnerable to gunfire and melee sunder attacks. *They usually stagger when their head, front armor and missile pods are hit by its weakness. *Just like other large Aragami, Quadriga will run away when they are low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when it's using its blaze dome attack. *If you block its blaze dome attacks once upon its execution, you will be able to enter the attack's area of effect without taking damage. *When Quadriga back-steps, it usually follows it up with a forward leap. Quadriga releases missiles while doing both actions. *Quadriga's have excellent hearing and will usually join other Aragami whenever they hear you battling with them. Visual senses are somewhat narrow and below average as compared to other Aragami. Attacks: *Trample: Rears backwards before starting to move forward. Speed increases the longer it charges for. Spins around once it stops trampling to face its target. *Front Step: Leans forward and gathers some momentum, before jumping forward and knocking away targets. *Back Step: Leans forward and opens the Missile Pods, then it jumps backwards and releases 6 shots that impact the area. *Stomp: Lowers head and gathers momentum before jumping high up into the air and slamming down at full force. Generates a shockwave, it is larger around the hind legs. *Missile Swarm: Opens up the Missile Pods and fires 8 shots at the target. *2 Homing Missile: Opens up each Missile Pod and releases a highly homing missile from each. *6 Homing Missile: Opens up each Missile Pod and releases 3 slightly homing missiles from each. *Tomahawk Missile: Opens up the Chest and releases a powerful missile aimed at the target, if it hits the ground or target it has a large blast radius. This has a homing ability, but needs to have a certain distance from target in order to secure a lock on. This move has a large start-up delay and also exposes the weak Chest area for a while. *Blaze Storm: Generates a cloud of black smoke around itself in a small area, before igniting it and summoning a burning haze. *Blaze Tomahawk: Uses both Tomahawk Missile and Blaze Storm at the same time, effectively trying to counter the inherent weakness of exposing itself to melee attacks. *Missile Rush:Only when Enraged. Opens up the Missile Pods and starts Trampling forward, showering the area during it wil 3 missiles each from the Pods. *Stomp Swarm: Uses both Stomp and Missile Swarm at the same time. *Bombardment: Releases a number of shots into the air, that home in on targets and then after a short while fall on them. This move is displayed as red targeting circles on the ground. *Missile Shower: Releases 8 missiles around itself that do not explode on contact, but after a few seconds pass. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Attributes for God Eater 2: Rage Burst, God Eater Resurrection and God Eater 3 Notes: *For the Upper Body and Front Armor, "N" refers to Normal State and "D" refers to Deployed State. Deployed State is entered when Quadriga opens its Front Armor to launch missiles. *Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) status for its duration. *Quadriga's front armor will also enter its deployed state when it's inflicted with Down. *The Exhaust has no weakness against Freeze, unless (Unbound) Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Advanced infomation Category:Large sized Aragami